rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Trexxor Skullsplitter
Those who see and talk to Trexxor would quickly notice his personality. Trexxor is self-confident and aggressive type of orc, he is practical, traditional, and organized. He has a clear vision of the way things should be. He is Loyal and hard-working.He likes to be in charge.Also he is quiet and reserved, hard to get to known well. Trexxor has strong intuitive capabilities, he trusts his own instincts above all else. Trexxor is young, muscular and tall orc. He got red eyes, there are few scars on his face, Trexxor is very sluttish, he doesnt care about hygiene, he can bee seen all in mud. He wears war paints on his face.Trexxor is stubborn and extremely easy to anger(refers to lower ranks/peons) but he has respect for warchief/warlord, he is very proud and loyal, and it can occasionally get him in trouble against superior enemies,he doesn't believe he can lose,he is very petty too. The Beginning Since he was little kid, Trexxor had a hard life, full of pain and blood. When he turned 5 his mother died due to illnes, his father didnt really care about him(he was a warsong commander in warsong gulch), since he was obsessed with war, so Trexxor was on his own.He never fought in third war. Trexxor used to get bullied by his father really often, when he was in his late 18's, he couldnt stand it any longer so he took a boat and ran away. Once he arrived in Northen Stranglethron, he didnt really have a place to sleep, so he used to sleep in woods. One day group of brigands tried to rob him, Trexxor resisted for a couple of minutes, but one of the brigands took his knife and stabbed Trexxor straight in his stomach, they took his belongings. Trexxor was bleeding heavily, he was fighting for his life, he fell unconscious, when he woke up, his wounds were cured and he was laying on the bed, he was taken to Grom'gol base camp. He spent a couple of years in Grom'Gol base camp, where he learnt how to defend himself. He learnt how to use weapons, his teacher was an Blademaster. He fought a couple of battles where got his first scars.He became a merciless fighting beast, just like his father. For exactly five years Trexxor constantly fought and he saw many deaths. Once during a raid Trexxor entered the house along side his best mate Rok, both of them slaughtered one whole family, showing no mercy. First Scars Trexxor was obsessed with war and weapons, while he was in camp he constatly practiced fighting with blades. When Trexxor turned 24, he met one mysterious shaman, he noticed that shaman is hungry so he called him to eat with him. They had a long conversation, Trexxor constatly provoked the Shaman by his inhuman guestures, like beating up his own peon, and forcing him to eat bad food. Shaman couldnt stand it any longer and he challanged Trexxor on a duel, Trexxor accepted challange immediately. They fought infront of camp, without armor and weapons. Fight lasted around thirty minutes, both of them were hurt badly, but in the end Shaman won by knocking out Trexxor. After that it turns out that Shaman was an ex-warlord. A new life A couple of months later, an old hunter called Grakkar came to Grom'Gol to rest, and Trexxor went to greet him. The hunter and Trexxor ended up clashing in a lot of things, from ideas of honor to morals, and after a long conversation between them, it turns out that he killed Trexxor's father after the man challenged him to a duel to the death.Although Trexxor disliked his father, he felt forced to duel Grakkar to defend his family's honor, but the old orc would have none of it, arguing that Trexxor was too young.Going into the inn for booze, the old orc and Trexxor argued for a long time until he finally conviced Grakkar to lead him to where he had hidden his father's armor.The two travelled to Durotar, where Grakkar led Trexxor up a long climb in the cliffs, where the fire shrine learning shamans visited stood.Retrieving and donning the armor and blade of his blademaster father, Trexxor felt that the spirit of his father still needed to be put to rest and goaded Grakkar into a fight. With blows and furious yelling between the two, Grakkar finally accepted the challenge. The loser would become a peon and servant to the other.The fight was long, but young and stronger Trexxor prevailed over the old hunter and defeated him in the marshes, stripping him of his honour and armor. After a couple of years of humiliating and bullying Grakkar, once during a long trip, one black panther attacked Trexxor from behind, Trexxor wrestled the panther with his bare hands, he was fighting for his life. Grakkar could only leave Trexxor to die there, but still had honour. He saved Trexxor, by shooting a panther straight in head with his bow. After that, Trexxor's behaviour towards Grakkar completely changed. He appointed him as his bodyguard. When they arrived in Hearthglen, they remained there for around three weeks. One day,Trexxor got drunk and one human female tried to seduce Trexxor, he foolishly followed her. When he took off his armor, she placed her blade against his neck, he quickly pushed her with his hands. She fell of the clif , when guards came she said that Trexxor tried to rape her, and after he was expelled from Hearthglen. He wishes to ascend in rank in the Horde, and eventually get his revenge on the human who humiliated him a while ago. Category:Orc Category:Warrior Category:Horde Category:Back story